The Mystery of Wives
by krittz
Summary: again investigative involving duo and freddy sir this time
1. Chapter 1

_**People Said They Read Investigative Only With Trio And Freddy Involved So Trying That...Dkhte Hey Kitna Rvw Milta Hey**_

* * *

A lonely dark street

A lady came down the street at night when someone attacked her from behind with a rod she held her head and falls back when a voice is heard "kaun hey.."

And the attacker flees with the rod..

Two couples came running near the lady and after discussing took her to hospital..

In some hospital

A doctor is sitting in his cabin with a lady "samjhne ki koshish karo yea itna asan nahi hey.."

The lady just shook her head frustatedly when a ward boy came in running with "sir ek patient laya gaya hey..haalat bahut kharab hey.."

The doctor moved out immediately with "mein abhie aya..."

He checked the lady and ordered "police ko call karo immediately aur nurse OT tayar karo.."

The police team reaches the hospital and is informed that the doctor failed to save the lady

"ha per meine unka dying statement record kiya hey..aisa lag raha tha wo kuch kehna cahti hey to humne...record kr liya sayed wo aapki koi kaam asake.."

The on duty inspector, Gaurav asked the doctor to bring the recording it went in broken painful tone as

"mere..pati...Atul Verma..mujhe marna..cahte hey..."

Then came the doctor's voice "aap ka naam..aap..apna naam batiye.."

"mein..Lalita..Verma...mein..help..mein.."

The recording stopped..

The doctor informed "iske bad isne dam tor diya...hume to inki gherwalo ka bhi kuch nahi pata aur nahi..inki bareme..yea char log inhe yeahi laye they.."

He said introducing them to both the couples

After interrogating them our police comes to know that thi woman now we can call her Lolita is found by them at the roadside near the Star restaurant...she was badly injured and they thought its best to take her to hospital..no purse or anything is found near her...

After taking their details they let them go...and they moved to the morgue..

On the way constable said "sir yea case thora ajeeb nahi hey?"

Inspector Gaurav gave her a questioning glance

"sir khoon hone wala kaun hey kaun hey hume pata hey,khooni bhi pata hey pr itni bari seher mey najane kitni Atul Verma Lolita Verma honge..hum.."

Inspector nodded and after checking the body moved out ordering "laash ko police morgue vejo aur har akhbar aur news channel mey iski photo vejo kisi ke pass kuch bhi info ho to wo hume call kare..."

...

Here another man Roshan Cauhan was at police station...he is claiming the body to be his wife's..Anita Cauhan's..

After listening to him carefully inspector Gaurav asked "aap ke pass koi sabut ki wo body Anita jee ki hey?"

"apni biwi ko mein pehchan nahi paunga.."

Inspector teased "to kya last waqt mey apki biwi ne khud ko nahi pehchana jo dying statement my koi aur naam record kerwaya?"

"koi aur naam?"

Inspector nodded "je Lolita Verma..wife of Atul Verma"

"per yea kase.."

Inspector Gaurav signaled him to stop with "aap ki patni ki koi tasveer to hoga aapke pass?"

The man nodded "ha mere mobile.."

He touched his pockets "mera mobile kaha gaya...sayed gher mey hi..aaplog mere gher chaliye..."

Gaurav nodded and signaled one of his men to accompany him with another question to Roshan as "aap logo ki koi aur relative?"

"jee nahi..meri wife ki mummy ki last year death ho chuki hey..aur mein anath hu..to koi aur.."

"dost wagera?"

"hum ek hi mahine hue yeahi shift hue aur neighbors se bhi thik se jaan pehchan nahi hui.."

He nodded and signaled them to move..he was in thinking when the phone rang, a man named Atul Verma has filed a missing complain of his wife Lolita Verma..in some other police station...

he deCIDes to wait fr some more info from Roshan's side..and his man informed him there's no prove found in Roshan's house..neither a photo nor any ID proof...but a prescription from the renowned physicriatist Dr. Abhinash Khanna..

Inspector Gaurav calls in Atul Verma and showed him the photo of the dead lady with "ise to jante hi honge?"

Atul looked at the photo keenly "jee nahi per yea kaun hey aur aap log mujhse kiu puch rahe hey?"

"to yea Mrs. Lolita Verma nahi lagti aapko.."

"arey bilkul nahi..Lolita aur yea.."

Inspector Gaurav looked deep in his eyes "are you sure?"

"mein apni biwi ko nahi pehchanunga?"

Inspector Gaurav took a deep breath.. if he is telling a lie he must be a master of expression..and if telling truth then it's a problematic case fr them..

Inspector praised the confidence in Atul and asked as "aapki pass Lolita jee ki koi photo to hoga hi?"

"jee actually humare bas ek mahine hue shaadi ko to koi photo hey nahi...bas shaadi ki tasveere.."

"wo hum dekh skte hey?"

"wo to gher ki computer mey..."

"koi baat nahi hum gher chal ke dekh lenge..waise aapke gher wale?"

"jee meri ma hey..aur papa ki kuch hi din pehle acCIDent mey death ho gayi.."

"to aaapki ma bahu ko pehchanti.."

"jee uss acCIDent mey ma ki ankho ki roshni chali gayi.."

"hmm I see aur apke sasural wale?"

"jee Lolita ki papa ko cancer tha..unhone shaadi jaldbaji mey kerwa hi isliye..shadi ki der hafte bad wo chal base..uski ma nahi thi..wo bachpan mey hi.."

"hmm acha chaliye aapke gher se shaadi ki tasvver a dekh ate hey..waise aapne missing complain mey serf description diya hey unka.."

"jee photo nahi tha to..bas.."

"hmm waise description kafi milti julti hey.."

"jee?"

Inspector Gaurav smiled with "nahi chaliye gher chalte hey"

Reaching there they directly made their way to study and Atul turned on the computer..

But the photo is very far thing the computer even didn't detect the hard disk..

Inspector Gaurav himself checked twice but all the memory and the hard disk of the computer is completely missing..inspector Gaurav after giving a meaningful look to Mr. Atul asked "aapke biwi ki kapre saman wagera to hoga na?"

"jee jarur yea computer ka kaise mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha.."

"per mujhe araha..chaliye apke biwi ki saman dikhaiye.."

They moved in the bedroom but the wardrobe and the whole room contains only the things belonging to Atul..

Inspector Gaurav asked "yea sab kab gayeb hua.."

"jee wo mujhe pata nahi..wo actually..mein kal..wo"

"kya kal kya.."

"kal meine bahut jyada drink kr liya tha raat o..fir gher aya to kisi cheez ka hosh hi nahi tha..bas so gaya..subha utha to khyal aya ki Lolita kal raat se gayeb hey to mein tension mey agaya..wo Bangalore ki larki hey yeaha kisiko janti bhi nahi hogi to kaha hogi soch ke darr gaya aur police mey chalaq gaya..yea savb to meine check hi nahi.."

He stopped as the landline rang...and after only one ring it went to voice message mode and the receiver declared as "hii..Verma residence..hum dono filal gher pey nahi hey..ager koi jaruribat ho to please message chor dijiye...hum aapko contact kr lenge.."

The voice...so much similar to the voice of dying statement..without even the procedure of voice analysis anyone can say it's same

Gaurav turned to Atul with "yea aapki biwi ki hi awaj hey na?"

"jee.."

Gaurav pulled out his phone where he had saved a copy of dying statement and let it play

Atul's expression changed to shock then to disbelieve "yea..yea awaj.."

"Lolita jee ki hey na?"

"haa per mein.."

"per aap kya..unhe marte marte aapse badla leni ki suj gayi achanaq.."

"nahi per.."

"shut up..aapne to unki photo bhi pehchan ne se inkaer.."

"per inspector wo photo Lolita ki thi nahi aur yea sab kab hua..kaise.."

"kal raat ko..."

"per kal to mein Star Byte bar mey..."

"time?"

"jee?"

"kab gaye they.."

"8baje..aur lauta kab yaad nahi matlb.."

"tab char jo gayi thi...filal police station chalo.."

"per inspector mey.."

"sidhe tarah chaloge yea.."

Atul sighed..

Both moved out..

Gaurav called owner of his constable and send him to Star Byte to verify..

Soon the constable came back with the news that Atul reached there at 8 and was there still the bar get closed at 1am..

He was literraly thrown out of the bar to close it down..and he didn't left the bar in middle

But the murder or the attack was committed between 10 to 11 maximum 11:30

Then..now...

Yes now the case is really complicated... So now inspector Gaurav thought it's better to inform CID..

...

In CID bureau

Abhijeet and ACP was discussing the case when Freddy came in after meeting Roshan with "sir ager yea aurat iski biwi hey to wo shaqs marte waqt bhi aise jhut bolega?aur ager Roshan ki biwi hey nahi to Roshan khud ko phasane kiu chala aya?."

Abhijeet asked "tumne uski gher check ki?"

"Nikhil ko vejdiya..police ne to dekh hi li..fir bhi...aur vivek ko uss dctr se milne ke liye vej diya...aur Tasha gayi hey Salunkhe sir se report lane.."

ACP nodded in approval with "aab dekhte hey laash kya bolti hey Salunkhe ki dukan mey..Abhijeet tum aur Daya jao uss Atul Verma ki gher ki jara darshan ker ayo..fir police station mey usse bhi mil lena"

Abhijeet nodded and left..

...

Duo drove to the given address of Atul Verma on the way Daya formed the query

"boss...ager Atul ne hi Lolita pey humla kiya to yea missing report.."

Abhijeet was also thinking on the same plane nodded with "pata nahi,yea ho sakta hey ki wo apne upar se shaq hatane ke liye...use iss dying statement ka pata nahi.."

"fir news mey wo photo dekh k wo kiu nahi aya?uss photo mey na to naam mention kiya gaya hey na kuch serf yea ki yea laash mili hey hume jankari cahiye fir?aur aya to bhi wo admi?"

Abhijeet shook his head disapproving "yea case kjitna easy lag raha dikhta hey utna hey nahi..."

"kya boss utna easy hota to police walo ko humari yaad ati..chalo pahuch gaye.."

They both moved down and Abhijeet looked around with "ek kaam karo yea photo le jake asss pass hora dekho..koi identify kerta hey yea nahi..kare to info nikalo..."

And he handed over the dead woman's photo to Daya who moved to neighborhood..

Abhijeet moved forward to Atul Verma's house


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistic Morning** haa tr pora ata..tui vaag akhn

 **Guest** yea its on IF

 **Shruti** abhirika likhne ka to man hey bt late hoga, i have many pending plots dear

 **Charming sweety, Arooz, Aftab, Abhijeeteye, Drizzle, Guest, Masooma, Guest, luv duo nd purvi** thank u

 **nw lets cntinue**

Although he has his alibi still Atul was still at police station..

entering inside Abhijeet first gave a keen look around the house..

The house is clearly showing its owner is not attached to this structure..signs of carelessness are too evident

he moves forward and started with the wardrobe..

Nothing fruitful..then the chest of drawers then bed and table even kitchen but nothing..

He came back to hall and was last time looking around when a dustbin caught his eyes

nodding to himself he made his way to the dustbin and dropped all of its content on floor..

Abhijeet notice some broken glass pieces, it seems they are part of two or three glass bangles..even few pieces have blood spots on it..picking them in evidence bag Abhijeet started collecting fingerprints from the house

door handle, fridge, gas burner, tap, window, and some common places

gathering all the stuffs he moved out of the house

reaching near his car he noticed Daya too coming with a disappointed face

"kya hua?"

"ajeeb hey kisine iss aurat ko yeaha dekha hi nahi kabhie.."

"hmm Lolita ko to dekha hey..uska sketch.."

"nahi sbka kehna hey Lolita bas ek adh bar hi gher se bahar gayi..baki sare bahar ka kaam Atul hi dekhta hey aur sayed Atul nahi cahta Lolita kisi se mil jul rakhe..logone unka jhagra suna hey.."

"abhie ek hi to mahine hue shadi ki abhie se yea.."

"hmm aspas ki dukano se bhi pucho kisiko Lolita ki cehra utna gaur se yaad nahi..per yea aurat nahi..kiuki sbka kehna hey Lolita kaafi lambi thi..atul ki height ki hi aspass..per yea aurat to maximum 5'2" hogi..aur Atul 5'8" - 5'9" to Lolita ko 5'6" to hona cahiye"

"hmm..fir usne dying statement..acha chalo bureau chlte hey..dekhte hey doctor saab ne kya khbr di"

and both sat inside the car and drove off

In Bureau

entering inside Abhijeet looked fr ACP sir who was away fr some other case so he moved to Tasha with "kya kaha doctor saab ne"

"sir Salunkhe sir ka kehna hey ki iss aurat ki sarr ki ghaw kuch jack rod type hatiyar se kiya gaya hey wo jo tire badalne mey use hota hey..aur isse skull fracture hua aur internal bleeding..hspital walo ne internal bleeding rok di per wo surgery mey survive nahi kr payi.."

"hmm.."

"aur sir iss aurat ki pet mey Italian foods mile hey undigested..mtlb marne ki turant pehle isne italian food khai thi..aur voice analysis se bhi yea clear hey ki wo voice message ka awaj aur dying statement ka awaj same hey"

"haan wo to pata tha..italian food..yea aurat jaha mili thi wo Atul aur Roshan dono ki gher se kaafi dur hey..mtlb iska kam chnce hey ki usne gher se khana kha ke gayi..to ho skta hey woha ki koi Italian retro mey..Freddy Tasha tum dono ek kaam kro jo do couples ko yea mili thi unse ek bar fir milo..unhono kuch dekha ho..yea gari mey ate waqt yea kuch barbarayi ho..yea aspas koi jack wagera ka kuch dekha ho..pata karo.."

both nodded and moved out.. Abhijeet pulled out the evidence bag and the finger prints "yea Salunkhe saab ko dete hey..dekhe yea khoon Atul se yea lash se match hoti yea nahi..aur yea finger prints mey inn dono ki alawa koi aur finger print hey kya.." he was about to move but Vivek came in

"haan Vivek"

"sir dr. Abhinash ki hisab se Mr. Roshan is a kind of psychopath..jinmey bahut jyada aggressive tendency hey aur wo apni biwi pey shaq krte hey..ki uski koi affair hey..wo kayi bar apne biwi per stalk kr chuki hey per aj taq saboot nahi mila..unki ek dost hey jo ki NRI hey America mey rehta hey..last month aya tha to usine jbrdsti Roshan ko dr khanna ki pass le gaya aur jab se wo dost wapas gaya Roshan fir check up ke liye nahi gaya..per dr ka kehna hey wo itna bhi beemar nahi ki apni biwi ko na pehchan paye"

Daya asked "dr khanna ne Anita ko dekha hey?"

"nahi sir..ek bar dr ne kaha tha ki unhe Anita se milna hey to Roshan ne unki character per hi sawal.."

"mtlb acha khasa pagal hey"

Vivek smiled..Abhijeet shook his head and handed Vivek the evidences with "ise ek bar lab le jao.." he explained what to do and Vivek too left..

Abhijeet turned to Daya who was sipping water at his desk "chal Daya hum Italian khana dhundte hey.."

"chalo iss bahane kha bhi lenge.."

and they moved to the spot where the lady was found

on the way Nikhil called Daya as "sir meine Roshan ki gher check kiya kuch nahi hey..aur sir Roshan ki parosiyo ka kehna hey wo bahut hi ajeeb kisam ke admi hey..naye aye hey dekh parosiyo mey kuch log unse milne gaye to darwaje se hi vaga diya..na khud kisise milta hey na biwi ko milne deta hey..aur logo ne kayi bar use dopeher ko subha ajeeb ajeeb aur alag alag waqt mey gher ate dekha..ata hey 10-15 min bad firse chala jata hey.."

"mtlb?"

"unki pass wale gher mey Mr. Masir rehte hey unhone pucha tha ki wo koi business krte hey kya jo aise gher ate jate hey to Roshan ne kaha tha gher mey khuli tijori hey check krne ata hey"

"tijori?"

the phone was on hands free so Abhijeet was already listening to all this now made an extreme disappointed face with "acha Roshan ki biwi ke bareme koi kuch bataya?"

"haa sir..Mrs. Masir ka kehna hey do hafte pehle ek cab ake Roshan ki gher ki pass ruki Roshan ki kaam mey niklne ki turant bad aur ek aurat apne chunri se muh dhak ke teen bags ki saath cab mey char k nikal gayi..Mrs. Masir ko laga tha koi sayed ayi thi jo chali gayi per uss din Roshan jab gher aya usne bahut chekha chillaya cheeze a bhi tore.."

"kya chillaya kuch suna unhone?"

"haan..unka kehna hey wo kisiko bewafa dhokebaj kehke dhamki deraha tha ki uski sari arman wo tabah kr dega..next din se Roshan sahi time se office jata hey sahi time pey ata hey"

Abhijeet sighed "yea Mr. and Mrs. Masir Roshan pey detective ki tarah najar rakh rahe they?"

a muffled laugh is heard "sir wo dono bujurg hey..gher mey baki sab kaam mey nikal jate to dono apne balcony aur room mey reh jate hey..aur unki room se Roshan ki main darwaja dikhta hey"

"acha chalo thik hey.."

and they dsconcted the call

Daya looked at Abhijeet with "ager uski biwi do hafte pehle kayi chali gayi to usne pata kiu nahi lagaya..ager pata na lagta to police mey jata"

"do mtlb ho skte hey..ek wo aurat uski biwi thi nahi..dusra use pata tha police mey jayega to use bhi problem hogi.."

"to tumhe lagta hey usne apne biwi ko kuch..fir iss aurat ko kiu biwi kehke dawa kr raha tha?aur iss aurat ne wo statement kiu diya?"

"yea do sawal hi to hey.."

he pulled out his phone and rang inspector Gaurav "ha inspectr Gaurav jaha unn couples ko wo aurat mili thi woha aspas apne chan bin ki to koi rod..jack rod yea uss tarah ka kuch.."

...

"acha kuch nahi tha..uss aurat ki gari thi?"

...

"to kisi cab wagera mey ayi thi..pata kiya?"

...

"cab se nahi ayi thi..to fir?"

...

"rickshaw..to uss driver ne use kaha se liya tha?"

...

"aur chora kaha tha?"

...

"acha theek hey..aap ne woha bhi pata kiya?kisine dekha inhe?"

...

"acha thik hey haan hum dekh lenge"

he dscncted the call and called Nikhil

"haa Nikhil Roshan ki pass gari hey?"

"jee sir.."

"uss gari ko check karo..achese..aur gari ka jack dhundo.."

"jee sir.."

he dscncted the call and turned to Daya

"yea aurat ek rickshaw se gayi thi woha..rickshaw ne ise sakinaka metro station ki bahar se uthaya tab iska cehra chunri se dhaka tha..rickshaw mey isne chunri hatayi..rickshaw wale ki pass ek local train timetable ka booklet tha wo mangi..dekha..fir santacruz mey utar gayi..jaha se 10min ki distance mey wo mili..rickshaw wale ko usne pura kiraya coin mey diya 1 aur 2 rupeye ka coin..issliye rickshaw wale ko uska cehra yaad reh gaya per haan jab wo woha utari tab 9bajne ko they"

"mtlb woha usne kuch time bitaya fir attack hua.."

"hmm..aur woha uski pass bas ek hand purse mila tha jismey bahut hi kam paise they aur ek chewing gum..aur koi ID nahi"

they had already reached santacruz and was about to move when Daya's phone rang again

"ha Freddy.."

"sir inn dono couples ka kehna hey ki wo aurat behosh thi pure raste..aur hospital pahuchne ku badse jab unhe bataya gaya ki yea mar chuki hey tab taq unhone kuch nahi suna..aur woha jab wo log pahuche to wo aurat giri thi..koi aspas nahi tha"

"hmm chalo koi baat nahi.."

he dscncted the call and turned to Abhijeet "aab to Italian khana hi kuch kr skta hey"

Abhijeet smiled and both moved to two different sides to search restaurants serving Italian food


	3. Chapter 3

**Madhu** i will miss ur rvw **  
**

 **Guest, Masooma, Sruti, Guest, Charming Sweety** thnk u

 **nw the last part comes here**

* * *

Daya immediately called in Abhijeet and both joined in Cellini

Daya started with the waiter who was at the duty of that table

"yea aurat akeli thi yea iske saath koi aur bhi tha?"

"pehle yea akeli ayi per kuch order nahi kiya fir ek admi aya aur usne full course dinner order kiya dono ka"

"uss admi ka shaqal yaad hey tumhe?"

"jee wo usne sunglass pehen rakha tha..aur dari bhi.."

"raat ko sunglass?ajeeb hey"

the waiter smiled "kya ajeeb hey saab..ankho ki operation ho sakta hey..Conjunctivitis ho skta hey aur.."

Abhijeet stopped him "haan haan smjh gaya yea bolo pay kisne ki thi?"

"uss admi ne saab"

"cash?"

"nahi saab card se"

"Good..." Daya moved to the managers counter Abhijeet continued "aur tum logo ki restaurant mey CCTV hey?"

"nahi saab wo to.."

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly and moved to join Daya

Daya had already taken the card number and called Vivek

"Vivek pata kro 5555356404431171 yea card number kiska hey aur iss card holder ki jitne details hey nikalo"

Aftr ending with the call both moved to the exact spot where the woman was found...

"Boss aab to lag raha hey yea Anita hi hey.."

"hmm...per yea dying statement..aur Lolita beech mey kahase agayi"

Daya shook his head with "yea sulajh ke bhi nahi sulajh raha.."

"chalo asspass ek bar najar daurate hey kuch mil jaye sayed"

they both moved in different direction looking around keenly..

Abhijeet was busy checking the bush when heard

"Abhijeet..."

He looked back and got up with "ha Daya.." he reached there and Daya signaled him to a small empty strip of medicine lying at the edge of footpath

He picked it up with "yea wohi dawai ka strip hey jo Roshan khata hey Dr. Khanna ki prescription per..."

Abhijeet raised his brow and Daya continued "aur aise dawai sayed prescription ki bina milta nahi hoga.."

Abhijeet gave a small nod and pulled out his phone and dialed dr Salunkhe

"Haa Salunkhe saab..mein"

"arey tum bahut din jiyogi.."

Abhijeet murmured "aapki meherbani" but dr Salunkhe continued

"abhie phone nikal raha tha tumhe phone krne ke liye"

"aapko meri yaad kiu agayi?"

"wo jo churiyo ke tukre veje they na?uspey lage hue khoon na atul ki hey na iss lash ki hey..aur wo fingerprints unmey atul ki fingerprints bahut hey per iss lash ki ek bhi nahi..aab sawal yea hey ki apne hi gher mey kisi ka ek bhi finger print na ho yea kaise ho skta hey.."

"jawab bhi bahut jald milega dr saab..acha aap aab yea bataiye yea Marplan kis type ki medicine hey?bina prescription ki mil jayegi?"

"arey nahi nahi yea ek type ka monoamines oxidize inhibitor hey..yea brain ki kuch chemicals ki matra bara ke mood elevator ka kaam krta hey..panic attacks wagera mey use hota hey..aur jyada din liya jaye to addiction ho jata hey..fir ek bhi dose miss kr do to withdrawal symptoms bhi asakte hey..serf prescription per hi mil skta hey yea.."

"thank you doctor saab, bad mey baat krta hu"

he cut the call and turned found Daya a bit far away busy in another call

he moved nearer and heard "haa good work..hum bhi pahuchte hey"

he cut the call and turned

"Abhijeet wo card kisi Sanjay Gulati ka hey..aur Freddy ki source ki hisab se wo ek private detective hey..unka office worli mey hey aur wo log unse milne nikle hey.."

Abhijeet nodded and explained what dr Salunkhe informed him and ended with

"to aisa ho skta hey ki yea Anita hi hey..aur Roshan ne hi isko mara hey.."

Daya nodded "ha per jab wo Anita ka wait kr raha tha yea marne ki bad use achanaq panic attack aya..yea itni der se wait krte rehne ki wajase usne apna dose miss kiya..to use problem hone laga usne harbari mey dawa liya..strip khali ho gaya to usko yeahi feka aur nikal gaya"

"haan per hum isse sabit nahi kr payenge kuch..kiuki iss case se rltn nahi aisa koi bhi kabhie bhi yea strip yeaha feq ke ja sakta hey..aj subha barish hui..fingerprint ka bhi koi sawal nahi..to aab iss Mr. Gulati ki information se hi kuch ho skta hey"

both agreed and headed to bureau

 **In Mr. Gulati's office**

aftr formal introduction Freddy started as "dekhiye Mr. Gulati hume apki madat cahiye..ek murder case ki sinsile mey (he forwarded the photo of the dead woman) aap inhe jante hey?"

Mr. Gulati looked at the photo and his facial expression changed "madam ka shaq sach ho gaya.."

Vivek chirped in "kya matlab?"

"sir yea Mrs. Anita Cauhan hey..mere client. Inhe shaq tha inki husband Mr. Roshan Cauhan yeani (he pulled out a file from his cabinet and opened a page- a pic of Roshan and his details is there) yea shaqs inki jan ke piche para hua hey"

he leaned back and sit comfortably "actually madam ki ek aunt ko ek case mey meine madat ki thi uske bad wo mere pass ayi apni problem le ke..unka manna tha unki husband manasik rup se bimar hey..uspey shaq ki beemari ka vut chaya hey..aur Mr. Roshan unhe mar bhi skte hey.. Isse pehle ki kuch galat ho wo divorce dena cahti thi..per Mr. Roshan kabhie divorce nahi dete..isliye unhe aise saboot cahiye jo adalat mey pesh ho to asehi divorce mil jayega"

Freddy nodded "to aapne saboot diya?"

"jee.. Mr Roshan dr. Abhinash khanna se ilaj krwa rahe they, aur unki janne walo ka bhi kehna tha he is not nrml..unhone kayi bar kayio se kaha ki wo apne biwi ka gala ghot denge jala denge..yea sab ekttha kr ke meine parso raat ko diya tha Mrs. Cauhan ko.."

"Cellini restaurant mey?"

"jee..madam filal ek lodge mey ruki thi to wo parso sare saboot leke aj hi court jane wali thi..aur yea sab.."

"parso hi raat ko..Cellini se nikalne ki bad" Vivek replied

Freddy carried on "waise Mrs. Cauhan lodge mey kabse hey?"

"do hafte ho gaye..unhone mera payment bhi advance clear kr diya aur dusre jagah se ATM se cash utha liya..unhe darr tha Mr. Roshan unki ATM card ki transaction ki location se unhe pakar lenge"

Freddy nodded and ended with "aap kisi Lolita Verma yea atul Verma ko jante hey?"

"umm nahi..kyun"

"bas asehi..acha hum chlte hey thank you"

and they moved out.

Coming out Freddy called Abhijeet and explained the whole "sir aab?"

"aab kya chalo Roshan jee ko aur behtarien dawa khilate hey.."

"jee sir"

they all reached **Mr. Roshan's place**

at the second bell Roshan opened the door

"aap log? Aap logo ko biswas hua ki wohi meri Anita hey?"

Abhijeet didn't answer but instead asked "Anita jee se aap last kab mile they?"

"yea kaisa sawal hey..mere biwi hey wo roj hi.."

"last bar kab mile they?"

he looked away "parso sham ko..wo jab gher se nikli.."

"acha kab nikli.."

"jee wo..wo.."

Freddy completed his sentence "do hafte pehle hey na?"

Roshan gave a burning glance to Freddy then looked away "haa to..jhgra kis gher mey nahi hote..to wo ruth k chali gayi..to kya hua..mein..mein"

"to aap mante hey wo apse jhgr k do hafte pehle chali gayi thi?"

"ha to?"

"fir aap parso unse milne gaye they?"

"nahi nahi to mein kyun jaunga.."

"aap unse resuterent mey milne nahi gaye?"

"nahi..mein nahi gaya"

he had started sweating already

Abhijeet moved nearer "fir restaurant ki CCTV mey aap kaise dikhe?"

"yea ho hi nahi skta.."

"to kya hum jhoot bol rahe hey..humare pass saboot hey.."

"kaha na aisa nahi ho skta..arey Cellini mey to CCTV hey hi nahi"

Abhijeet smiled, Daya gave a tough look with "wo aapko kaise pata Roshan sahab?"

"mein..wo mujhe..mein.."

Freddy continued "arey kaise pata nahi hoga sir inhone apni patni ka peecha jo kiya tha.."

"haan haan kiya tha meine peecha.." Roshan suddenly shouted venemously "uss bewafa ne mujhe dhoka diya..usne uss din bhi uss admi se..wo mujhe divorce dena cahti thi..to meine use khatm kr diya taki kabhie wo firse kisiko dhoka na dey..uss aurat ne mujhe dhoka diya.."

he sobbed..

Abhijeet shook his head "Vivek ise custody mey le lo"

Vivek silently moved out with Roshan

Freddy cleared his throat with "per sir mujhe ek baat smjh nahi ayi.."

Daya gave him a look with "ek baat to mujhe bhi smjh nahi ayi"

Abhijeet nodded "isko smjhne ke liye to hospital jana hoga Dr. Prakash se milne..chalo"

they marched out directly towards the **hospital**

reaching there they made their way to reception.

"hume dr. Prakash se milna hey"

"per dr. Prakash to chutti mey hey"

"chutti mey?kab se?"

"jee kal se.."

"achanaq?"

"sir details to humare hospital ki head dr. Aluwalia hi de skte hey.."

"to unhe bulaiye.."

"jee sir just ek minute.."

aftr she called dr. Aluwalia there Daya started with "hum dr. Prakash ke bareme.."

"wo to chutti mey hey..actually unhe Singapore se ek bahut acha offer mila hey to wo resignation dena cahte they..per humare hospital ka rule hey at least 20 days notice period dena hoga to isliye unhone kaha fir unhe unn dino ki chutti cahiye.."

Abhijeet cut him with "unhone yea chutti wagera ki baat kab ki thi aapse?"

"kal kyun koi problem?"

"acha parso raat ko jo aurat admit hui thi unki dying statement ki waqt kaun kaun tha?"

I'm not sure may b uss time ki duty nurse Rebecca apko bata skti"

soon Rebecca arrived and upon questioning she revealed that aftr the operation the lady was shifted in ICU..

And when Rebecca informed doctor about her declining health the patient is rushed back to emergency the doctor attended her with Rebecca.. But then he asked the nurse to leave and then aftr about half an hour he came out informing that the patient is no more and she has given a dying statement.

Abhijeet nodded then turned to dr. Aluwaliya "hume dr. Prakash ki adress cahiye"

soon they were supplied with the needful and the drove to the adress

on the way Freddy asked "ek baat smjh nahi aya..doctor ek jhuta dying statement kiu layenge and kaise krenge?aur atul ki wife ki voice.."

Abhijeet made a face "Freddy hume pata hota to hum itni der case mey lagate?per ek baat sach mey smjh nahi arahi doctor to inhe jante nahi they fir..."

soon they reached the doctor's place and rang the bell

a lady opened the door "jee.."

that very moment the three CID officers felt the voice much known..Abhijeet started

"dr. Prakash?"

"wo to gher pey nahi hey..aap log?"

Freddy answered "hum c.."

but Abhijeet cut him as "hum charity se aye hey..wo dr. Prakash ne pehle bhi humari madat ki to isliye..waise aap?"

"mein...umm wo mein unki patni Lol...Laxmi.."

"acha Laxmi jee dr. Prakash kab taq ayenge?"

"jee aaplog sham ko ayiye.."

"acha thik hey.."

the lady was about to close the door when Freddy noticed a pair of feet in chappal moving around under the curtain..he signaled Abhijeet towards that and quickly turned with "waise Lolita jee ek glass paani milega?"

"haa abhie layi.."

she was about to move inside when Abhijeet called "Lolita jee dr. Prakash ko bhi le hi ayiye"

the lady now turned to them with shock evident at her face

but dr. Prakash silently came out

"ayiye officer..Lolita ne aaplogo ko nahi pehchana..per mein smjh gaya tha..mein Lolita ko chaukanne hone ko hi kehne ki koshish kr raha tha"

officers moved forward with "aab bataiye.."

Lolita took a deep breath "mein aur Prakash kaafi pehle se ek dusre ko cahte hey..mere baba ne kuch jane bina serf atul ki paise dekh k jaldbaji mey meri shaadi unse kr diya..Prakash humare biradri ka nahi hey to baba ko yea rishta manjur nahi tha"

Prakash continued "hum ne to vaag k shaadi ka plan bana liya tha per tabhie Lolita ki baba ka cancer diagnosed hua..aur Lolita unhe dukh nahi dena cahti thi..meine yeaha Mumbai mey transfer le liya..per qismat dekhiye Lolita bhi shadi ki bad yeahi agayi"

he stopped

Daya formed the query as "to aap dono ek hone ke liye atul ko phasane chale they?"

Lolita shook her head "nahi..meine socha tha mein apni shaadi nibhaungi..Prakash ne bhi mujhse contact ki koshish nahi ki...per atul..wo to mujhe marta pitta tha..ek mahine hue shadi ke isi bich ek bar hospital taq vej diya..uska manna hey larkio ko aise hi kabu mey rakhna cahiye.."

dr. Prakash added "us bar hospital mey jab Lolita ayi meine teen mahine bad ise dekha to meine soch liya yea rishta nibhane ki koshish mein Lolita ko nahi krne dunga..meine Lolita se baat ki to wo man gayi..kiuki usne inn chang dino mey jis mental and physical abuser atul ko dekha wo kaafi tha uske liye..per divorce ke liye 6 mahina wait krna parta..aur.."

"mein utne din yea sab nahi jhel skti thi atul sharab peeke ata tha aur pitta tha pata nahi kisi din sayed wo mar hi dalta mujhe..mein Prakash se kehti thi ki wo mujhe yeaha se kayi le jaye..per yea asan nahi tha..atul ki pass bahut paise they aur legally wo hi mere husband hey..wo divorce na de to kabhie mein..(she closed her eyes fr a moment) fir parso jab mein Prakash se milne gayi wo ghayal aurat ayi.."

dr. Prakash started in low tone "meine sach mey puri koshish kiya ki use bachaya jaye..Lolita ne use khoon bhi diya..per nahi kr paye..jaise hi sisters chale gaye achanaq unhone kaha ki mera pati mar dega..meine yea bhi pucha ki aapki apne gherwale..she just said koi nahi..and mar gayi..tabhie mujhe achanaq yea khayal aya..iss aurat ka koi aur nahi aur pati ne yea halat ki..to mtlb iski lash ko jarur koi dawa nahi krega..hume to inki pehchan bhi nahi pata..kiu na inki bahane Lolita ko insaaf dilaya jaye..wo aurat ki atma bhi jarur khush hongi ki unka na sahi kisi aur ka jalim pati ko to saja mili isiliye serf voice recording hui video nahi"

laita summed up "Prakash mere pass aye..aur kaha ki mujhe atul ki khilaf statement dena hey..kaise kya sb smjhaya..meine statement diya aur gher gayi..Prakash ne mujhe chloroform diya tha atul ko behosh..per jarurat nahi thi..wo itna dhund tha nashe mey ki..meine apne sare saman pack ki..aur computer se pics delete krne ki sochi..per password mang raha tha to pura hard disk nikal liya..aur yeaha chali ayi"

Abhijeet added "isi harbari mey aapki do churiya tut gayi hey na?"

"haa..aur atul ko uss awaj se bhi neend nahi khuli"

the officers looked at each other then Abhijeet started "dekhiye valehi mr. Atul galat they per aaplogo ne jo kiya wo bhi galat hey..kanun ki saath khilwar kiya aur dr. Prakash aap ne apne profession ka fayda uthaya..to saja to aaplogo ko bhi milegi.."

dr Prakash and Lolita nodded calmly

"per Mrs. Verma aap Mr. Atul ki against domestic violence ka case jarur kr skti hey hum uspey kerwayi jarur krenge"

Lolita nodded with "kya Prakash ka license cancel ho jayega?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya and Freddy..Daya answered "yea to court mey hi faisla hoga..filal aap log chaliye.."

Lolita nodded "haan mujhe case bhi darj krna hey chaliye.."

dr. Prakash got up from his chair then turned "officers uss aurat ka pata chala?uski bhi to pati.."

"wo already humare hirasat mey hey.."

"acha, chaliye fir.."

 **Back In Bureau**

Freddy came inside aftr disposing all the culprits in lock up found his seniors busy in some file and Vivek doing something in mobile..Tasha too busy in her laptop..slightly blushing

Freddy sighed deeply "yea pyar sach mey bahut bari beemari hey..kya kya kerwati hey.."

he noticed all four pairs of eyes looking at him..he was searching fr excuse when noticed Nikhil coming in so moved "haa Nikhil kal meine wo file kaha tha wo hua..uss file mey.."

Vivek and Tasha had already turned back..getting to their work..

Abhijeet sighed "bechara Nikhil.."

Daya looked at Freddy's effort "waise boss Freddy ki baat mey dam hey.."

but getting a glare he too moved back to work..

A regular day just started..


End file.
